say hi to the nice man
by roast chicken
Summary: k this is a weird fic i wrote with my friend doodles. if u have read ne of my other fic you'll think faith is completely OOC. well it's is it's another personnality. k so lemme no wot u think.


One day meegan and faith were walking down their road when suddenly a BIG orange portal with green spots opened before them

One-day meegan and faith were walking down their road when suddenly a **BIG orange portal with green spots opened before them! It proceeded to suck them inside!! "ARGH!!!!" faith screamed "hn" meegan said with her arms folded unimpressed by the whole situation **

They flew out of a rainbow (to which faith commented "ooooooohhhhhhhh pretty colors") and landed with a thud on a hard stone floor. "Owwwwwwwwwwwww" faith whined rubbing her backside, 

Meegan glared at her much like Mr. yuy "hn" 

"AR cum on megz is that all ya can say??"

"Nope"

"Hn"

Meegan glared some more but faith brushed it off like normal before hiding behind a malteasers bag TM as the glare was still slightly scary.They were distracted from their bickering by a gun being loaded both girls whirled round only faith lost her footing and fell over; meegan snorted "baka"

Meegan turned her attention back to their distraction. Emerald green met cobalt blue two lots of "hn" were heard. Faith now had recovered from her fight with the floor (this was an on going battle since she had been born); she now focused on the figure pointing a gun at them. Her bright blue eyes widen bigger than they had ever been before "eh heh heh heh no, no, no way" she stammered then desperately said "meegan my mind fooling me again, you shouldn't let me near jelly beans I start seeing heero yuys and you there's one there now" 

"Faith you didn't have jelly beans today and…"

"There is a heero yuy there isn't there?"

"Yes there is"

"Just checking" 'BUMP!!' was the sound of faith continuing her fight with the floor.

Meegan ignored her, and stared at Heero, then remembered herself, and set her face into its trademark scowl. "Omae o korosu" were the only word to pass heero lips by this point

"Oh really?" meegan amiably "yeah sure, you do that"

"Hn"

"Oh god he's worse than you" stated faith arm poised in a punch aimed at the floor "eppp" she squeaked as heeros aim shifted to her 

"Oi you don't you fucking point that gun at her, I fucking rip of ya bollocks and tie em to a lamp post unless you remove it right now"

Now heero yuy although the 'perfect solider' was still a guy and valued his genitals and was not about to underestimate one very pissed looking meegan. So he removed it and put it away into spandex space TM 

"Who are you?" he asked "and why is she hitting the floor?"

"Well I'm glad you asked my friend because that's a very interesting question but no one knows the answer to the floor thing… actually apart from a hamster and a very unfortunate budgie…."

"Yes faith I'm sure he's interested in you sick brain. Well any way I am meegan, and that would be faith. Say hi to the nice man faith"

"Hi to the nice man faith" faith grinned 

"What are you doing here?"

"Well to be honest, I have no idea. We were just walking home and then we were suddenly here"

"No you forgot the big orange hole with green spots, that made me scream and you just said 'hn' as per usual"

"Faith?"

"Yes meegan?"

"Shut up"

Faith wilted "okay"

Heero was still very weary of these girls, they talked more than duo during the course of a day, and well faith did. For some reason he was very confused by them some thing about them seem impressive just how they were just unfazed by him, and most people would have run a mile but he was threatened when he did. This was all to weird. Just then "hey heero what took you so…" it was duo "long?" he finished staring at meegan and faith "hey who are the chicks?" he asked 

Meegan put her hands on her hips "who do you think you are calling chick?"

Faith how ever was giggling more then she'd ever giggled before (she loves duo) "meegan! MEEGAN!!" she hissed "its duo it's duo heheheheheehehe"

"Yes I know. Do not do any thing faith I won't tell you again keep composure keep your cool"

"Yeah keep my cool I will I will I think I will"

With that she got up and strutted around. "Faith! What are you doing?"

"I am trying to keep my cool!"

"Ugh! I give up"

"Huh?"

"never mind" meegan waved her hand.

"Oh okay!" with that faith continued to strut (or at least tried to, it look like she'd been out of practice with walking for a while). Duo watched faith with great interest. And grinned he like this girl.


End file.
